


Waiting...

by LilianHalcombe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianHalcombe/pseuds/LilianHalcombe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Asami/Korra story inspired by this fan art (http://almightyp.tumblr.com/post/105911760749/falls-through-ceiling-a-minute-before-deadline).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting...

Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries and perhaps the world's richest and most powerful captain of industry, paced nervously in front of the glass doors leading out on to the balcony of her luxurious penthouse apartment. During the day she ran the United Republic's largest company, matching wits with her competitors, world leaders, and the media, but here, alone in her apartment, she felt fear clutch at her soul.

“She's late,” Asami said, glancing over at Naga, the polar bear dog resting her head between two massive paws as she slumbered in front of the stone fireplace that filled the room with warmth. Naga grumbled in her sleep and edged closer to the heat of the fire, but didn't wake.

A crack of thunder pealed across the city and lightning flashed downwards, striking the ground in the abandoned heart of the old downtown district, somewhere between the ruined shell of the old Future Industries Tower and the glowing beam of the spirit portal that rose from the centre of the destroyed city. Droplets of water began to edge down the dark glass of the balcony doors as light rain began to fall.

Asami looked across at the crumbled newspaper that lay on a side table, but resisted the urge to read the headline story again. She had nearly cried when the reporter had questioned her earlier, but she had stayed strong, never wavering, even though inside she was falling apart. She had to believe the rumour wasn't true... because if it was...

Blinking away the tears that were forming in her eyes, Asami turned away from the window and walked across the room to the dining table, trying to keep busy. She rearranged the plates and cutlery again, worrying if the steamed fish was going cold or if the thick sauce that coated the vegetables was beginning to congeal. Steam still rose from both dishes, but still she worried.

A floral arrangement was the centrepiece of the table and looking at it Asami suddenly decided it didn't fit and rushed to the kitchen to fetch the light-blue crystal bowl that had been a present from Korra's parents last year. She half filled it with water and placed the bowl in the centre of the table. Removing the vase of flowers she went back to the kitchen and carefully sliced through the steams of each of the fire lilies in turn. Returning to the table she placed the flowers into the bowel of water, careful to ensure they floated. Then she smiled. “Perfect,” she said.

She cleaned away the remains of the floral arrangement, wiped down the kitchen bench, and rinsed and put away the now redundant vase. Then she smoothed out her clothing, visited the bathroom to run a brush through her hair again, trim her already short fingernails, and wash her hands in the scented soap Korra had bought back from her last trip to the Southern Air Temple, before returning to the main room to pace nervously in front of the balcony once again.

Asami tried to avoid it, but her gaze soon wandered back to the glass doors and the pitch black of the storm-wracked night outside. The rain had stopped and now tiny white flakes of snow were slowly meandering down from the sky and gathering in tiny piles on the balcony. She pulled a torn piece of note paper, worn with creases, from her jacket pocket and opened it to read Korra's last message to her. “Please be all right,” she whispered into the night, clutching tightly at the note.

More lightning flashed, but this time Asami's heart leapt as she spotted a tiny winged shape outlined against the beam of the spirit portal. She rushed to the door and fumbled at the latch with suddenly clumsy fingers. The note slipped from her fingers and fell forgotten to the floor as Asami flung open the glass doors and rushed outside into the storm.

Air swirled and twisted and then snow crunched beneath thick-soled boots as Korra dropped effortlessly onto the balcony, her airbender staff snapping shut as she landed. The Avatar took a deep breath as if tired after her long journey then she looked up to meet Asami's eyes and the two women rushed to hold each other. Pain and tiredness clouded Korra's beautiful eyes, partially healed scratches marred her cheek and nose, and her lip was swollen and bloody, but Asami barely noticed as she reached up to touch Korra's face.

“I'm sorry I'm late, Sami,” Korra said. “I...”

“Tell me tomorrow,” Asami said as her fingers brushed across Korra's cheek, her thumb gently wiping away the blood that still stained the Avatar's lip. Korra closed her eyes and let the pain wash away as Asami caressed her face and when she looked up again, a faint light gleamed in her eyes and she seemed renewed. Even in the cold chill of night, her skin felt warm against Asami's palm, the raw energy of the Avatar's spirit burning through her veins like molten lava.

And then they were in each other's arms, Korra pushing Asami back against the rain-slick exterior wall of their apartment. They kissed hungrily and eagerly, making up for their time apart. Asami tasted the coppery blood from Korra's cut lip as it started bleeding again but didn't break off the kiss. Snow flakes fell around them, lightly dusting their hair and clothes, but neither woman noticed the cold.

“I made dinner,” Asami murmured in Korra's ear, when they finally paused for breath. Her slim fingers pointed to the traditional water tribe dishes she had prepared and laid out for Korra earlier. “Do you want to eat?”

Korra shook her head and kissed her again, her strong fingers entwining in Asami's long hair as she pulled her lover close.

“I want to unwrap my present,” Korra said softly as their lips again parted. Her warm fingers glided down to Asami's stomach and began to undo the gold buttons of the stylish red and black jacket.

Asami smiled and whispered, “happy birthday, Korra.”

Sometimes it wasn't easy being the Avatar's girlfriend, but even on nights like this there was no one Asami Sato would rather be.


End file.
